Xroshitsuji
by babysmurfrock
Summary: While Luca Macken only wants someone to play with, 13 year old Ciel Phantomhive hears the dying melody and voice of Shoutmon as he takes a Xros Loader, gets pulled into the Digital World along with Finny and Elizabeth, and saves Shoutmon. What adventures will they go on next? MODERN DAY BLACK BUTLER AU. Most characters are mostly likely to be OOC. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


**Ok since I'm no longer doing my Smurfs and Digimon Crossover story or Bre and the Digimon Tamers because someone said I was plagiarizing the show I decided to write this one and hope and pray no one says anything this time. Anyway this idea of a Black Butler and Digimon Crossover story came to me while I was listening to the Second Opening of Xros Wars. It's a modern day AU of Black Butler and Luca's in it yay. I already know it's horrible so don't judge me. I'll explain more info at the end of the chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Digimon they belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

><p>Jim Macken, also known as Alois since he no longer liked the name Jim, was sitting in his and his little brother's, Luca Macken, room. They were currently in an orphanage since long ago their parents died in a fire. They've never been closer since after their parents' death but soon that all changed and it started 4 years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- 4 years prior- Summer-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jim do you want to play with me?" Luca asked his older brother<p>

"Not right now Luca, I'm busy try to find someone else to play with. Also please don't call me by that name, I told you a thousand times to call me Alois." Alois answered sounding irritated

"Sorry, and there is no one else to play with the other kids, between my age and yours, here just pick on me and say they don't want to play with me." Luca looked down sadly

"Find someone and make friends with them. If I'm not busy ill play with you later and if the other kids pick on you just tell me, most of them are scared of me, well the ones that are younger than me." Alois said

"Ok," Luca sighed sadly as he walked out of the room.

Just as Luca walked out into the hallway of the orphanage three boys that were the same age as Luca, but were a bit taller, walked by as one boy pushed Luca out of the way into the wall as his arm hit against it. Now Luca was pretty short for his age and grade which resulted in him getting picked on because of it.

"Move it shrimp you're in our way." The boy who pushed Luca said as he along with the rest of the boys laughed. Luca whimpered as he stood up looking down at the floor

"I bet he's going to go cry to his older brother and hide behind him. He's such a big wimpy crybaby who has no strength of his own and has to have his brother stand up for him." Another boy said as Luca clenched his hands into fists he was tired of the other kids picking on him.

Luca, forcing his tears back, ran outside he didn't want the three boys to see him crying. Once he got outside he sat on the curb of the sidewalk sniffling and letting a few tears fall.

"Why you so sad?" A voice asked

"Huh? Who are you?" Luca asked looking down at a small figure

"Me Damemon, who you?" Damemon said

"I'm Luca, Luca Macken and I'm sad because everyone picks on me and no one wants to play with me not even my own brother." Luca sighed

"Oh…can't help it, Luca sometimes others can be mean or busy." Damemon

Another three figures, some Digimon by the names of SkullKnightmon, DeadlyAxemon, and Chuchumon, appeared to be watching Damemon and Luca as SkullKnightmon brought them both to a green tunnel that was some kind of Digital Airspace as Chuchumon jumped into his spot on Damemon's back.

"Luca. Would you like to play in a land where no one picks on you because of your size or strength and can play any way you want?" SkullKnightmon asked

"Of course I would if there was such a place." Luca said

"There is a place, I'm preparing lots of things fun there now. You should be ready to play when you're a bit older."

"Yes! I will, I definitely will no matter what." Luca said excitedly

"Very well then, will you give your name to this Xros Loader?" SkullKnightmon asked

"Luca Macken," Luca said as the Xros Loader turned black

"Now can you say "DigiXros"?"

"DigiXros!" Luca said as SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon Digixrossed and became DarkKnightmon.

"Looks fun doesn't it, I'll come to get you one day I promise. This will be our secret Luca." DarkKnightmon said as he and Damemon disappeared as Alois was calling Luca's name and shaking him.

"Luca, Luca?!" Alois said shaking his younger brother as Luca opened his eyes and looked up at him before looking around him.

"Jim, it's only you." Luca said looking down as he smiled

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alois? Anyway are you alright?"

Luca nodded "I'm ok,"

"I'm not busy now, and I promised I'll play with you so I guess we can play now.

"Yay!" Luca chirped happily as he and Alois ran off to play

* * *

><p><strong>- Current Year- Summer- 1 week prior –<strong>

* * *

><p>Luca and Alois were much older after the 4 years that had passed. Luca was still short for his age so many kids still picked on him both in and outside of school. Both brothers were in middle school with Luca in 6th and Alois in 7th, which was because Alois was held back the year prior. Luca and Alois were currently walking through the streets when Luca heard something, he heard a familiar voice, and it was DarkKnightmon.<p>

"Luca, it's time try to get away from your brother." DarkKnightmon said

Luca stopped before looking to Alois and then took off running in the direction DarkKnightmon's voice came from. Alois, confused, followed after his younger brother through the streets. Luca, after running through a crowd of people, stopped in an alley way as he caught his breath.

"DarkKnightmon, I think I lost him." Luca said as the portal that looked like a Digital Airspace opened as the black Xros Loader was floating there

"He'll be here soon, but don't worry about him."

Alois caught up to his brother in the alley way and saw the portal open as he started to walk quickly up to Luca as Luca walked towards the portal as DarkKnightmon's shadow appeared so only Luca could see him holding the Xros Loader.

"Luca, what are you doing?!" Alois asked as he quickly grabbed Luca's arm but Luca pulled away from him before turning to look at him as Luca laughed and smiled in an evil sort of way.

"Sorry Jim," Was the last words Alois heard before something, it was another Digimon, hit him in a pressure point on his neck as he yelped in pain before he passed out and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>- Current Year- Present day- summer –<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel Phantomhive walked to what looked like a battlefield as a small dragon that looked as if it was being held by screws, a blue and red robot, and a wolf that had a drill for a tail and two spikes sticking out its back appeared with him.<strong>_

_**Ciel then held up a device before saying "DigiXros!" as the small dragon, robot, and wolf turned into lights of red, blue, and orange as they merged together into one being as it wipes out the enemies**_

Ciel bolted up from his sleep looking around the room as he yawns

"What the hell, what kind of dream was that?" Ciel asked himself as he stretched and got up and got dressed as he put an eye patch on first as he lightly grazed his fingers across the eye patch remembering his past.

Ciel then finished getting dressed just as someone busted into the room making Ciel jump in surprise.

"Cieelll come on are you ready?! The person, which was a girl said as she hugged Ciel

"God Elizabeth you scared me, did you have to do that?" Ciel asked as he calmed his breathing for he was breathing heavily after being frightened

"Ciel I've told you many times, just call me Lizzie."

"Yeah, ok, why are you here?"

"You've forgotten haven't you? We were supposed to have a picnic in the park. Finny is coming as well."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Well now that you're ready, let's go!" Lizzie chirped happily dragging Ciel as they passed by Tanaka

"I'm going a picnic in the park with Lizzie and Finny see you later Tanaka." Ciel quickly said as Lizzie dragged him outside.

"Bye Tanaka," Lizzie said

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Was Tanaka's only response

Once they got outside Ciel saw Finny waiting for them.

"You're already here Finny?" Ciel questioned

"Of course, I came with Lizzie." Finny said

"Let's go already." Lizzie said

"Ok, we're coming." Ciel said as the trio started to walk down the street

"Someone help…I'm dying…" A voice said as a melody of music could be heard as Ciel heard it and stopped.

"What is it Ciel?" Lizzie asked

"I just heard music and someone talking."

Lizzie stops and listens for a second but doesn't hear anything

"I don't hear anything Ciel." Lizzie said but Ciel knew he heard someone

"Who are you?" Ciel asked the voice

"You can…hear my voice?" The voice said

"Yes, who and where are you?" Ciel asked again as Finny and Elizabeth looked at him confused

"There is no use in asking. I'm going to die, I failed. Now I'll never become the King."

Ciel noticed a small figure of light flashing from an alley way close by as he ran towards it.

"Ciel where are you going?" Lizzie asked as she and Finny followed

Ciel stopped and saw the figure of light lying in the alley as he slowly walked up to it as he reached down and picked it up.

"Can you hear me?" Ciel asked the small figure

"You're…the one. I can't go on….I'm a goner." The voice said as Elizabeth and Finny came up behind Ciel

"Ciel what's wrong?" Lizzie asked

"The voice I heard, it's coming from this light. Whoever it is, they're dying. I want to help them." Ciel grazed his fingers across his eye patch again

_**A younger Ciel was covering his bleeding right eye as he watched his home being engulfed by flames with his parents trapped.**_

"I won't let them die." Ciel said as a bright light shined as the trio shielded their eyes from the light before Ciel saw something floating, it was a white Xros Loader "What is that thing?"

"Do you wish to save the life of this melody young boy?" Another voice from the shining lights said

"Yes," Ciel said

"What is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel said his name as the Xros Loader changed color from white to red

"Use this Xros Loader, it will save the life of the melody." The voice said as Ciel nodded reaching out to grab the Xros Loader

"Ciel don't take it, it could be dangerous." Lizzie said grabbing Ciel's arm

"Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into?" Finny said

Ciel looked at the Xros loader for a moment before grabbing it as the figure of light entered the Xros Loader.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, I can call you that right? Ciel wake up!" The voice said from the Xros Loader as Ciel woke up as he pushed Lizzie and Finny, who were on top of him, off of him<p>

"Elizabeth, Finny, are you ok?" Ciel asked

"What happened?" Finny asked

"Just a minute, after I heal I'll show you around Ciel." The voice said

"Is that the voice you heard Ciel?" Lizzie asked

"Yes," Ciel answered

"Ciel, when you had put my melody in this Xros Loader you saved my life." The voice said

"Where are we?" Lizzie asked as she and Finny looked around

Suddenly a Digimon, which looked like a giant elephant appeared and almost stepped on the trio before a Lion Digimon walking on two legs jumped down in front of them.

"You are humans! I will tear you apart!" The lion digimon, named MadLeomon said as he made his claws longer

"D-Did that lion just talk?" Finny asked

"Ciel, don't move," The voice said

"What do you mean don't move?!" Lizzie exclaimed

Just then the ground below the trio moved as a blue and red robot Digimon from Ciel's dream appeared from the ground.

"Horn Breaker!" The robot said hitting the Lion digimon sending him flying backwards as some star Digimon jumped onto the robot Digimon

"Are you shaking? What did you think of that?" The star Digimon asked

"There are more of these monsters." Lizzie said

"Don't worry these guys are friends of mine." The voice said "Now let me out Ciel, just say reload."

"Ok, Reload!" Ciel said as the small dragon Digimon from Ciel's dream appeared as it summoned a microphone

"Kill them all!" MadLeomon commanded

"I'm guessing you want to hear it." The Small Dragon Digimon said as some flying Digimon was coming towards him

"Huh?" Lizzie said sounding confused

"You want to hear what my name is." The Small Dragon Digimon said

"Of course," Ciel said

"My name is Shoutmon, and I'm going to be King one day! Remember that." Shoutmon said as he then attacked the flying Digimon "Soul Crusher!"

"That was great Shoutmon." Ciel said

"I'm not done yet, and this is the first time I've met and became friends with a human." Shoutmon said as he begin running towards the enemy Digimon as he called out to his friends, "Come on Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmons!"

"Right," The Digimon he called out to said following him

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon shouted hitting the enemy Digimon

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon, the digimon that was the blue and red robot, shouted as he attacked with the sound waves of his speaker

"Meteor Shower!" The Starmon said as all the smaller stars, which were the Pickmons attacked the enemy digimon

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon shouted as he blew up a flying Digimon

"You brat!" MadLeomon said

"That's right I'm back and I'm stronger than before, Ciel gave me power."

MadLeomon then absorbed all the enemy Digimon as he grew bigger and had a chainsaw for a hand on one arm. He then used the chain saw as he plunged it into the ground breaking the earth as Shoutmon and Ballistamon fall in as Shoutmon holds onto the ledge and let's Ballistamon hold onto his Microphone.

"Die, for opposing my army!" The Lion Digimon said as Ciel, Finny, and Lizzie were watching from their hiding spot

"I can't let him die again after I just saved his life!" Ciel said getting up and running to save Shoutmon

"Ciel!" Lizzie shouted "I can't believe he's doing this."

"You Idiot! Go back and stay hidden!"

"DigiXros!" Ciel said remembering the dream as like in his dream Shoutmon and Ballistamon turned into to red and blue lights and fused together into one being.

"Is this the legendary DigiXros? This is so awesome Ciel!

"Wh-What is this? The DigiXros?" The Lion Digimon said as the now fused Digimon punched the Lion Digimon as he started to disintegrate a bit as Shoutmon and Ballistamon separated from the fusion

"Ciel, do it one more time!" Shoutmon said

"Ok, Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmons! DigiXros!" Ciel said as the Starmon and all the Pickmons made a sword.

"Star Blade!" Shoutmon attacked hitting the Lion Digimon as he got smaller

"You will pay for that!" MadLeomon said as a crack in the atmosphere appeared and sucked MadLeomon along with the other enemy Digimon into a Digital Airspace before closing up again

"Ciel, there's no doubt about it you're the legendary hero here, the General!" Shoutmon said

"General?" Ciel questioned

"The one who's sort of a commander and gives us more power by DigiXrossing us." Shoutmon explained "Please help me become the Digimon King."

"Digimon? What's a Digimon?" Ciel asked

"You don't know, that's what we are. I'm guessing you don't know that you're in the Digital World? Shoutmon questioned

"What's the Digital World?" Ciel asked

"It's where we are now," Shoutmon answered

Meanwhile on a cliff not too far away two boys were watching Ciel and the others. One boy had what looked like talking TV screens with him

"You can't underestimate this one, Mr. Alois." One of the walking TV screens, which were called Monitamons, said

"Good, this should make things a bit more interesting." Alois said

"MadLeomon's army will come back again, I'd like to see what happens then." The other boy with black hair said as he held a blue Xros Loader while two Digimon stood behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible right? Probably wonder who the boy with black hair is huh? Anyway I'll explain a little more info about the story now. For starters I just put Finny in because he is closer to Ciel's age than anyone else in the BB show. Of course it's a bit more modern day so they have normal modern day clothes and stuff like that. I'll probably say what they're wearing in the next chapter once I decide on what they're going to look like. Um let's see Ciel lives with Tanaka after his parents died. The first part of the story kind of explained about Alois and Luca. Everyone that's in the Digital World are either 12, 13, or 14 and would be in 6<strong>**th**** or 7****th**** grade if it weren't summer. Characters will be OOC most of the time since it's an AU of BB. I think that's just about it but I probably forgot something anyway tell me what you think. Oh yeah I almost forgot anything that is bold and italic is a dream, flashback or someone talking in their thoughts which in this case is a dream this time. Now I think that's it, please do tell me what you think. I'll continue writing this despite anyone's opinion though.**


End file.
